howrsewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkstar's Climb
Darkstar's Climb Darkkit peeked out from under a leaf in the ThunderClan camp, "I'm going to get you." He laughed, leaping on his mother's tail. She flicked it away from him impatiently, "Darkkit! Go play outside with the other kits and leave us alone for a while!" She said. Darkkit's tail drooped. His mother was exhausted, he knew that, but it was still hard to take. He sighed, "They won't play with me, though. They say I'm tainted 'cause I'm half-clan. They're only nice around you because you’re a queen." He padded into the corner and rested his head until he heard a familiar call from the High-ledge. It was Bramblestar calling a meeting. Darkkit trudged outside after his mother and sat in her shadow. “Today we welcome three new apprentices into our clan.” Bramblestar called out, “Firekit, Spottedkit, and Darkkit, please step forward.” Darkkit widened his eyes and stood up shakily as his mother frantically cleaned his black and brown pelt. He followed Squirrelflight’s kits to the center of the clearing and awaited his turn. “And finally, Darkkit.” Bramblestar called out after Firepaw and Spottedpaw were named. “Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you were apprenticed. From this moment on you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing. May she teach you all she knows.” Darkpaw padded over to the white warrior and looked into her kind eyes, an touched noses. He looked over at his mother, with her proud expression, and smiled. He would prove himself a great and loyal warrior, whatever the other ‘paws thought. ~~ “She’s dead.” Jayfeather announced, after making his final checks. Darkpaw couldn’t stop himself from staring. His mother’s patrol was out for a regular border patrol, and she comes back with battle wounds worthy of the worst dog fight. Dovewing laid her tail on his shoulder but he shook his head and stood up, walking to a corner and curling up. His mother and Dovewing were good friends, but he couldn’t help but wonder. Wonder what would happen to him now that she was gone. Would the rest of the clan go unpunished for their abuse? He sighed as Bramblestar padded over. “She was a great cat, Darkpaw, and you will be too. The Gathering must go on, but you can stay here with her if you would like. Firepaw would be fine going in your place.” Darkpaw shook his head, “I want to go.” He said, standing up and shaking off his grief. He tagged along at the back of the patrol, the easiest of leaps becoming a burden. ~ Darkpaw looked around frantically through the mess of Shadowclan cats, looking for the amber-colored pelt of his father. There. He bounded over and sat in front of him, impossible to miss. “Darkkit! Out of the nursery already?” Darpaw shook his head, his father loved him, he knew. He would protect him. “Its Darkpaw now, Tigerheart.” He said, “I was wondering… would I be able to join ShadowClan?” Tigerheart’s gaze flickered uneasily, “Why?” He asked, “Your mother would miss you.” Darkpaw shook his head, “No she won’t. She lives with StarClan now. ThunderClan has nothing left for me.” Tigerheart nodded, his face pained. He had never taken another mate, still stayed true to Darkpaw’s mother, “You will need to talk to Bramblestar though, and I to Blackstar, but I am sure he wouldn’t turn my son down.” ~ Darkpaw sat in the ShadowClan camp, the wary eyes of the cats on him. Tigerheart sat proudly beside him, ready to take on all of the strife. “Darkpaw is now your Clanmate. He has ShadowClan blood. He is right to be here.” Tigerheart declared. “But he’s more Thunderclan, as you yourself are half-blood.” A cat from the corner hissed out. Darkpaw flinched inwardly, but kept his face stone and his paws sure. ~ Darkpaw could feel Tigerheart’s nose in his spine, guiding him forward, ever forward. They had left the Clans but a mere moon earlier, after six of inexhaustible torture. “I would rather be a loner and have my son than be in a Clan that wishes him dead.” Tigerheart had said the night he got him from bed and led him away. “But you don’t have to come. I could just go myself, and you could pretend you didn’t know.” Darkpaw had suggested. Tigerheart had vehemently refused, telling him that he would never leave his son to the elements, never knowing what would become of him. ~ “Straighter. You’ll never catch a mouse like that. Stop twitching.” Tigerheart said, “You act as though your still a new apprentice!” “I never really got trained, Tigerheart.” Darkpaw muttered tersely, “Mother died before I learned much from Dovewing, and my Shadowclan mentor never taught me anything. Just used my training as an excuse to fight.” Tigerheart sighed, and padded up to him, “Yes, I know. It’s just frustrating sometimes.” Darkheart nodded, “I know.” He crouched, “Now… how do I do it again?” ~ “You miss Shadowclan.” Darkpaw stated one afternoon, sitting on a bed of pine needles as his father looked up the tree intently. “Yes. But that is not important. We are our own Clan, a clan of two.” “We could be more.” Darkpaw ventured, “There’s those kittypets over the hills that could be easily converted to clan cats.” Tigerheart gave him a fierce glare, “Kittypets are no Clan cats. There are a few, like Firestar, that can make it. Don’t think that way again.” “Yes, Tigerheart.” Darkpaw sighed. ~ “By the blessing of StarClan, may they hear my plea though we be far, I give you your Warrior name. From this day forward you will be known as Darkpelt. Your ancestors admire your strength and courage, and they will welcome you as a full Warrior.” Tigerheart said, putting his nose to Darkpelt’s shoulder. “And by the power of StarClan, I give you Deputy status. I am getting too old to tell you what to do.” Darkpelt laughed, “Thank you, oh gracious and glorifying Tigerheart.” He stretched out, “My first order of business will be to determine the hunting patrols. I think…. Hmm. You, Tigerheart, and I will join you.” ~ Darkpelt lay beside Tigerheart’s body, “I will miss you, old guy.” He sighed, “You taught me everything that I know, and a lot that I don’t. How will I go on without your guidance?” He sighed and buried his nose into his father’s fur before lifting him into the hole he had dug for him. He turned from his father’s grave to see Tigerheart standing there, stars in his fur, “You will become a great leader, Darkstar. Your ancestors took your deputy ceremony seriously. You are now Darkstar, leader of DarkClan. Find others like yourself, and make your clan strong. Far to the west are four more recently claimed leaders. Find them on the drowning land and create your clans.” With this last word, Tigerheart dissolved. “But… What? How?” Darkstar asked himself, but there was no answer. ~ “Hazel! Psst! Come here!” He called out to the pretty tan tabby she-cat who leaped from a tree. She sighed and looked at him, “Again, Darkstar? What do you want?” “I want you to join my clan. To become the deputy of DarkClan, and take the name of Hazelstar when I die.” The she-cat sighed, “Fine, all this nonsense will soon sort itself out. Tell me, who have you found to become these members of ‘DarkClan?’” “There are many now, Hazel. We even have a medicine cat, being trained by my father’s brother in StarClan. The only thing more we need is a strong deputy. Please.” ~ “From this moment on you will be called Hazeleyes, StarClan honors your integrity and resilience, and we welcome you as a warrior and deputy of DarkClan.” Darkstar leaped from the rock of his temporary home and over to her, rubbing his face along hers. She was heavy with kits. Their deputy would become their first queen. ~ “The drowning land, I’ve seen it!” The medicine cat, Graypelt, dashed over to Darkstar, “Its on the edge of the world, in a sea of water, completely protected! We will meet the other three leaders before we go there. Flamestar, Sandstar and Foreststar!” She flicked her ears excitedly, and laughed, wriggling. Darkstar smiled at her, “That’s awesome, Graypelt. When will we meet them?” She looked uncertain. She was a young cat, no older than he had been when he and Tigerheart left ShadowClan so many moons ago. She was taught by Flametail in StarClan. “We need to know, Graypelt. No one will harm you if you are wrong, but we need somewhere to start.” Graypelt nodded, “On the other side of the mountains, there is a wide sandbelt where we will meet them.” ~ Darkstar padded forward and nodded to the three other leaders, “Are we ready?” He asked them, after having been there for a moon, the leaders knew each other well. They had searched the beach for signs of the drowning land, and had found it two sunrises earlier, across a bed of stepping stones. Each leader gathered their clans and began their long trek to the island. ~ “We must find a suitable territory for each of us!” Foreststar demanded, “This is not going to work otherwise! Our medicine cats found the perfect Moonfall for reaching out to our ancestors, we stand in the center of the island, each upon a perfectly placed stone. Fourrocks is our Gathering place!” “My clan will take the sandy territory to the south.” Sandstar called out. After having debated with his clan, Darkstar stood up, “DarkClan is willing to take the rainforest to the north. We are strong and able to take on its challenges for ourselves. This land is perfectly divided. An equal area for all is more than we hoped for.” Foreststar and Flamestar stared at each other for a long time, twitching. “We are destined to leave in the future, Flamestar.” The young Flameclan medicine cat, Cedarpool, called up, “Why not let ForestClan have the land to the north? It is colder there anyway.” Flameclan flicked his tail, Darkstar knew he wanted the lush greenery by the stepping stones. “You will have half of the access to the Moonfall, Flamestar.” Darkstar pointed out quietly. Flamestar didn’t want to, but he agreed reluctantly, a gleam in his eye. ~ “Its perfect.” Hazeleyes said, standing beside Darkstar in their new camp. “Well guarded, hidden and defended naturally, enclosed from the endless rain. Look there, perfect. That hollow there would make a perfect warrior’s den. Its large and shaded, and overlooks the entire rest of camp. That there would be a perfect apprentice’s den, enclosed on one side by rock but sheltered and comfortable.” “This is a great place for a medicine den, as well. It has a hollow for herbs, a small stream for water, and even separate dens. I could have one, my apprentice could, and even enough hollows for different levels of sick cats. It’s the perfect infirmary.” Graypelt twitched excitedly. “The queens would be very comfortable over in here. Its shaded, roomy and well-guarded. And behind this tree here it borders the Medicine den. Easy for the queens to get ahold of me through the wall without worrying everyone else.” “And this very tree has that ledge there. Perfect for Clan meetings.” Bluepaw laughed, pointing upward, “And a den for you, Darkstar, in that crevasse underneath. We would never even have to search for moss-there’s enough growing within the camp for us, and even on the floors of the dens.” Darkstar stood proudly and smiled. They were right, it was perfect. He leaped to the ledge and called his clan together for the first time in their new home, “All cats strong enough to capture a toucan gather below the high-tree for a clan meeting!” ~ “It’s time, Darkstar. Hazeleyes will protect your clan for many seasons.” Tigerheart looked at Darkstar fondly. “I have missed you, Tigerheart.” Darkstar said, “But I can’t leave my daughter now-she’s only just become a warrior! And Hazeleyes…” “Hazeleyes is brave. She will lead your clan well. And Goosefeather will live strongly for many seasons, and birth a new leader. Let’s go. I am proud of you.” Darkstar looked at his clan one last time and nodded, turning toward StarClan. -- Back to the Story Collection